


Julius

by Samara Lilly (Amber_Rose)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cats, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Rose/pseuds/Samara%20Lilly
Summary: Aziraphale has adopted a cat. What will Crowley say?





	Julius

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little story that wanted to be written...

"What the Hell is that?!" Crowley exclaimed and glared daggers at the ginger tomcat that was sitting on a bookshelf, looking at him with obvious mistrust at the sudden and loud outburst.   
Aziraphale peered around the corner that hid the part of his shop where he had his office. He had a pile of envelopes in hand. When he looked at Crowley, the demon lifted his hand and pointed at the cat. 

"Found him a few days ago sitting on my doorstep. I tried to shoo him away, but he limped into the book shop and hasn’t left since then."  
"Don’t tell me you’re going to keep it."  
Aziraphale disappeared for a second and came back empty handed. He went over to the bookshelf, where the cat had started to groom his fur.   
"Why not? He seems to be comfortable here. And a bookshop is perfect for a cat. It’s calm, quiet and warm. He’s friendly to my customers. They like to pet him." Aziraphale reached for the cat and scratched him behind his ear. Crowley could hear the cat starting to purr.   
"Took him to the vet the day after I found him. He had an infected wound at his paw, that’s why he limped."  
"Maybe he belongs somewhere. If he is that docile and friendly, he must have a home."  
"I thought about that, too. I made some leaflets and informed the shelters."  
It was easy to see that Aziraphale hoped, nobody would show up or call to claim the cat was theirs.   
Crowley sighed. "You and your good heart, angel…"  
And in fact he hoped the same. Because it would be hard for Aziraphale to give the cat away again. He obviously had fallen for the ginger tomcat, and Crowley wanted to spare him the pain of losing him again. If someone would want the cat back… well then Crowley would have to perform a minor miracle. But he kept these thoughts to himself. 

"Why don’t you say hello? I always took you for a cat person," Aziraphale smiled.   
"W-well, I… um… it’s not that I don’t like them, but… I’m not good with animals."  
"Come on. He is really friendly."  
Crowley hesitated. It was true, he liked animals. All of them. He was one of them, after all, if he wanted to be. But a snake was not very likable, he knew that very well. Scales were not something one would want to pet. But being able to transform into a snake, which was clearly a predator and a threat, didn’t go well with other animals. Horses were often spooked by him. Dogs growled or barked at him. Birds just flew away. And cats… most of them hissed at him, the rest of them climbed the highest tree they could find. He was used to it by now. And maybe it was for the better. He couldn’t even be gentle to his poor house plants, for Hell’s sake! How would he treat a pet? 

But when he looked at Aziraphale, who nodded at him and smiled, Crowley had no other chance but to slowly cross the last distance between them. The cat followed his movement with his eyes, his ears perked up. He sniffed into Crowley’s direction, and his whiskers vibrated.   
"He has red fur," Crowley stated, unnecessarily so.   
"Just like you. You have red hair."  
"Hm… And he has yellow eyes. And he is rail thin."  
"He has yellow eyes just like you, too. And he is not thin, he is sleek. I named him Julius, by the way."  
"Julius? What kind of name is that for a cat?"  
"I thought it suited him. He reminds me of you: red fur, yellow eyes, very elegant and lean. And I always wondered, what the „J“ in your new name stands for. You never told me."

In the meantime Crowley stood in front of the cat - Julius - and still had made no move to touch him. Instead he stared at Aziraphale and didn't know what to say. Because he still had no idea what the „J“ stood for. He just liked the sound of „Anthony J. Crowley“. And that was that, end of story.   
"And so you think it stands for 'Julius'?" Crowley asked with an offended hiss.  
"Well, I just like the sound of it. Anthony Julius Crowley is not so bad, is it?"  
Crowley shot him an accusing look, then he finally reached out for the cat. 

The tomcat - Julius - stretched his neck to sniff into Crowley’s direction. When his fingers came near his nose, he seemed to startle, one of his ears twitched. Crowley was sure Julius would flee the next instant. But instead he stood up and moved a little more toward Crowley’s elegant hand. He sniffed again, and now his nose touched Crowley’s fingertip. Aziraphale smiled, when he saw the fascinated expression on his friend’s face. Of course he knew that most animals didn’t like demons. He had put much faith in Julius to be different. And he hadn’t been wrong. Because now the cat seemed to have decided, that this person with the flaming red hair was worth his attention. Crowley gasped, when Julius butted his hand with his head. He automatically ran his fingers over his ginger pelt. Tentatively at first. But when the cat began to purr, Crowley started to pet him in earnest. Julius nuzzled into his hand. 

"I’ll make us some tea, shall I?" Aziraphale smiled. He didn’t wait for a response and retreated into the tiny kitchen in a hidden part of the book shop. When he returned about 9 Minutes later with two teacups in his hands, Crowley was sitting on the sofa he usually sat on when he visited his friend. Julius lay on his lap, purring like a little engine, and Crowley was busy scratching his ear with one hand, while the other was occupied stroking under his chin. His dark denims were already covered in ginger cat hair. 

"It seems you have a new friend," said Aziraphale.   
"I am a demon. Demons don’t have friends," Crowley responded with a growl.   
"You’re no ordinary demon. And am I not your friend?" Aziraphale looked down at Crowley and Julius.   
Crowley lifted his gaze. "Well… you… are an exception."  
"Then there’s two exceptions now. Admit it: you like him."  
"He’s not that bad."

Aziraphale watched Crowley wipe a load of hair from his hand, then Crowley reached for the teacup.   
"Sit down, will ya, and help me with his ginger beast. Whenever I stop petting him, he reaches for my hand with his paw. Did you already teach him some of your blasted tricks?"  
Aziraphale laughed out loud, but sat down close to his demon. "I didn’t. Wonder where he came from."  
"Doesn’t matter. He seems to be sure he has found his forever home here. Hell, he acts like everything belongs to him! Me included!"  
Aziraphale smiled to himself. Crowley tried desperately to keep his facade, but Aziraphale knew better: He had already fallen in love with Julius.   
"He certainly thinks that I belong to him," the angel said, "But I don’t mind."

Aziraphale started to stroke Julius, too. Occasionally his and Crowley’s fingers touched. They remained silent and sipped their tea while the only sound in the bookshop was the loud purr of Julius, who slowly fell asleep on Crowley’s lap, petted by an angel and demon.


End file.
